


Nine Months Long

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Babies, Couple goals, Cuties, F/M, Jeller, New Baby, Pregnancy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: A whirlwind of events occur after Jane finds out she's pregnant. From the pregnancy test to birth, This story takes you month by month in life of a pregnant woman





	1. Trimester One

Month One:   
Jane took a slow breath and looked down at the test. Two dark lines stared up at her. Positive. Shit. She wasn’t ready for a baby. She couldn’t care for a child, not yet anyway. A brief knock sounded at the door. “Jane?” came Kurt’s worry filled voice, “are you ok?” She let out a small chuckle of relief. She had Kurt. She could do this with him. She didn’t have to do it alone. “Yeah,” she said, slowly regaining composure. “I just got some big news.” She heard Kurt chuckle from outside. “What kind of ‘big news’ can you get from the bathroom?” he laughed. Jane opened the door and smiled at him. “This news,” she said, handing him the pregnancy test. He looked at it for a moment, his eyes widening in shock. Then his face lit up. “I’m gonna be a dad again!” He half yelled, picking Jane up and holding her close. She melted into his embrace. Yeah, they could definitely do this. Together.   
\-----------  
Month Two:   
Jane still hadn't told anyone but Kurt she was pregnant. All of the mommy blogs she had read told her to wait until at least the first ultrasound before she told people. Well, eight weeks pregnant, today was finally that day. They were going to see the baby. In the car on the way there, they were both silent. They both knew there was a chance Jane could have lost the child. It really wasn’t that uncommon, and the doctors had given her a fifty-fifty chance. They walked into the hospital hand in hand. They didn’t let go of each other until the nurse needed to take Jane's pulse. After a few routine things, it was time to see the baby. Jane laid down on a bed and pulled her shirt up, exposing the small bump on her stomach. She clung tightly to Kurt’s hand as the doctor spread cold gel on her stomach and began looking for the baby. After a few moments, she found it. “And there,” the doctor said, leaning back slightly, “is your baby.” The couple looked at the grainy picture for a moment, then Kurt leaned over and kissed Jane. “We made that,” he whispered. Jane nodded, still looking at the screen in awe. “We sure did.”  
\-----------  
Month Three:  
Today was the day. They were going to tell their friends they were pregnant. It was more out of necessity than want anymore, Jane had started to show a little bit and they knew their friends were started to notice Jane’s extra weight. The couple called an annual Sunday night dinner at their house to make the announcement. They spent the entire week prior nervous in anticipation. Finally, it was Sunday. The couple made spaghetti and prepared to tell their friends.They were all eating the dessert provided by Tasha when they finally did it. “Jane and I have something to tell you guys,” Kurt said, standing up, “Jane is pregnant.” There was a brief moment of silence as the team processed this information, then everything happened at once. Reade nearly spit out his cajeta. Patterson sat with her mouth agape before getting up and running over to give the couple a hug. Tasha just sat with a knowing smile dancing on her face. Later, when Kurt and Reade were washing dishes and Patterson had gone home complaining of a stomach ache, Tasha pulled Jane out onto the balcony. “I thought you didn’t want a kid yet,” Tasha said gently. “I didn’t,” Jane confessed, absentmindedly putting her hand on her stomach, “But now that it’s happened, I can’t imagine life without it.” Tasha smiled sadly. “That’s exactly how I felt.” Before Jane could react, Tasha made some excuse about needing to go home, and left Jane alone on the balcony.


	2. Trimester Two

Month Four:   
Jane was not getting big. Every mom she’d talked to told her how it’d feel like a bowling ball in her stomach but it didn’t. Every doctor she talked to told her she needed to eat more, how underweight her child was. Some asked her if she was a small baby. Not exactly knowing, she always made some general comment or passed the question onto Kurt and let him take over. They worked well that way, covering each other’s weaknesses. They were a perfect power couple, until it came time to make decisions about the nursery. They already had the basic stuff left over from Bethany, but they wanted to repaint it and make it special for the new baby. It shouldn’t have been that big of a deal, but pregnancy hormones had made Jane very indecisive. First she wanted a nautical theme. Then, she wanted an animal theme. It took them a month to decide, but they eventually chose a space theme. It was neutral enough to work for either gender, but not bland. It was perfect. Jane spent a lot of her time sitting in silence in there, just being. It was her haven.   
\---------  
Month Five:   
It was time. Finally time. They were going to find out the gender of their baby. They had gotten the gender from their doctor at their last ultrasound, and promptly gave the small manilla envelope to Avery. She and Patterson were going to be throwing the party. They all gathered at Jane and Kurt’s apartment that night, the team and a few other close friends the only ones in attendance. Jane and Kurt held hands as they walked out to the balcony. Reade and Tasha crouched on either side of them with smoke bombs as Patterson stood nearby, ready to take a picture. “Are you ready for this?” Kurt asked Jane, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” She replied, pulling him closer. Kurt gave Patterson a quick nod. The blond started counting down, and everyone else joined with her. “3...2...1!” They yelled as the smoke bombs went off. Suddenly, they were surrounded in a cloud of pink, and Avery was bring them a bundle of pink balloons announcing in big white letters “It’s a girl!” Jane barely had time to register what was happening before Kurt pulled her into a kiss. She was vaguely aware of Patterson yelling “It’s a girl!” over and over again in the background, but she didn’t care. All she cared was her little almost family.   
\----------  
Month Six:   
Her next doctor's appointment was not a very good one. Her doctors told her everything she hadn’t wanted to hear. The baby had stopped growing, so she could not continue to be a vegan since she wasn’t getting enough nutrients. Worst of all, the doctor sidelined her from working. Really, the doctor had told her to stop almost si weeks before, but she hadn’t listened. Now, she was forced to, or else risk bedrest. She was very polite and compliant with the doctors, but as soon as she and Kurt were out the door, she let her true feelings show. “I’m an FBI agent!” she ranted as the couple walked to their car, “how can they expect me to just stop working?” Kurt squeezed her hand and turned her body so she was looking at him. “You heard the doctor,” he said gently, “you’re showing signs of a birth condition and the doctor doesn’t want the baby to get hurt. You don’t want to hurt the baby do you?” Jane sighed and glared at him slightly. “No. I don’t want to hurt her.” Kurt smiled and gently caressed her face. “Good. Now, let's go home and get some food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter no. 2. Yall best be glad we had a snow day today


	3. Trimester Three

Month Seven:   
Jane was home alone when it happened. Kurt was out with a group of old military buddies and she hadn’t felt like tagging along. So there she was, alone, as the blood started to pour down her legs uncontrollably. Scared and fearing the worst, she tried calling Kurt but couldn’t get him. Eventually she decided to call Tasha. It was pretty late, so she figured it was probably a long shot, but she tried anyway. After the third ring, Tasha answered. “Jane?’ came Tasha’s sleep-filled voice, “what’s up?” A yawn came from her side of the phone. “Something’s wrong with the baby,” Jane whispered fearfully. Suddenly, Tasha was very alert. “What happened?” sh asked quickly, “what’s wrong?” Jane took her friend through the chain of events that had lead her to this moment. She curled herself up in a tight ball as Tasha’s voice filled the line again. “Ok, Jane, here’s what we're gonna do. I’m going to hang up and get a hold of Kurt. You’re going to call 911, then call Patterson. Stay on the line with her until the ambulance comes, got it?” Jane took a big gulp of air. “Yeah. Ok”  
\--------  
Month Eight:  
Jane was on permanent bed rest now. She had placenta previa, her placenta obstructing her cervix. They almost lost the baby, but she had gotten to the hospital in time to save her. They had gotten the baby out of immediate danger, but she was still under strict orders to stay in bed. Luckily for her, staying confined to her bed had been seemingly very productive, giving Jane time to make the last minute decisions that still needed to be made. She made lists of baby names she liked, decided who the godparents were going be, made Kurt shopping lists of things to buy for the baby, but she was still bored. The highlights of her days were when Avery would come visit after her classes. She usually came bearing food, and they would eat and talk together for hours. It was one of Jane’s favorite things. She couldn’t wait to be able to do it with her little one. She was ready for her baby.   
\---------  
Month Nine:   
The baby came two days early, but they were ready. Kurt grabbed the hospital bag and pulled out the wheelchair and they were on their way. Fourteen long, painful hours later, their daughter took her first breath. Curly dark hair covered her head and light green eyes shone as she cried for the first time. Jane started crying as her newborn baby was placed on her chest. “She’s beautiful,” Jane whispered, staring in awe at her child. “She really is,” Kurt replied, kissing Jane's sweaty forehead. Jane held her baby until she stopped crying, falling instead into a deep sleep. Kurt took the child shortly after as Jane began falling asleep as well, exhausted. He stared down at his new little family. They were perfect. A perfect wife, a perfect daughter. He was truly living his dream. As the baby started crying again he gently drew her closer to him. “Welcome to the world Micah Claire, we love you already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh it's done. Hope yall enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while guys, I've missed writing. Hopefully you like this fic I've been working on it for a while as a big return to writing. Comment if you have any questions!!!


End file.
